


Unchanged

by NineTalesofLore, sleepyshiba



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Brat ahri, F/F, Feral Kai'sa, Mild Gore, Multi, Runeterra, monster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineTalesofLore/pseuds/NineTalesofLore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyshiba/pseuds/sleepyshiba
Summary: Kai'sa, changed by the Void's influence, has been tracking the Void down for some time now. She follows it to Ionia where she meets individuals who change her life for the better. Little does she know how significant they will be to her."Your body may change, but your heart never will."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the Monster Kai'sa AU goes to @MONSTERFUCK3R

The sand underneath her palm felt so coarse to the Void Daughter. The cold air slips away as the sun rises slowly. Light peeks over the dune, casting the sun’s rays down on her face. Kai’Sa cracks an eye open, squinting at the light as it wakes her. The wind howls as she reorients herself from her slumber, grains of sand shifting under her as she sits up. 

The sun’s rays illuminate the sandy landscape, basking it in golden light. The familiar scene of Shurima greets her eyes—home. Although it no longer felt like home to her. 

It was time for Kai’Sa to move on. Yet she wanted one last look of all that she’s ever known. 

The Void has been quiet in Shurima. The silence disturbing her more than she cared for. Her symbiote had been alerting her of the changes in the Void’s patterns. More traces of it trailed to the northeast, moving towards Ionia. She knew that she had to follow it or else more people could be hurt. 

Kai’sa had spent months traveling by foot through The Great Sai, Shurima’s largest desert, in order to make it to the coastal city of Bel’zhun. She needed a way to make it across the vast rivers and oceans that would lead to Ionia. The journey was long and her only companion was not the most friendly or even a good conversationalist for that matter. 

Bel’zhun was your average Noxus-owned coastal outpost. She treaded lightly through the black markets, making her way to the ports where plenty of ships laid waiting. Getting on board a ship was easy. The duration of the trip however— _that_ was another story. 

The darkness in the ship’s cargo hold is no problem for the void daughter, having been in the Void before—and there was no light in that dark, cold abyss. 

Kai’Sa huddles against the wooden crates, trying to make herself as small as possible. It wouldn’t do good for the sailors to catch her stowing away. 

Her symbiote chirps in her head, bothering her in its boredom. 

_“Bored...”_

“Shh!” Kai’Sa hushes her second skin. 

_“Bored.”_ Her shoulder pods bump against her head. 

“Hey! Stop it!” She bats at her symbiote. 

_“Bored!”_ The voidling bumps against her head again like an alien dog trying to get attention. 

This was how it was for her the entire trip. From Bel’Zhun to the port city of Basilich. Nonstop, even when they had to pass through security in Piltover. Yet they made it through without any issues. Now came the hard part. Kai’sa needed a boat of her own to make it to Ionia.  
  
She waited until night had fallen over the city before making her move. Kai’sa sneaked from the cargo hold and onto the docks. She had her symbiote do a quick scan of the area to figure out which ship to take. The scan showed no other persons in the area, which gave her a sense of security. The two of them settled on a sloop at the end of the port. “Perfect.” Kai’sa said with a smile forming on her face.  
  
Kai’Sa hopped onto the boat, wood planks creaking under her weight. As she checked the ship to make sure it was seaworthy, light quickly peaked around the corner. “Hey!” An unfamiliar voice cried out. Kai’sa’s nerves felt on edge at the sudden shout. “What do you think you’re doing!?” The man lifted his torch to get a better look at the boat thief. To his horror, he saw what he was up against:  
  
Horns dark as the night curled atop her head, sharp enough to gut a man if she tried. Markings of purple curved on the end of her misshapen cheeks, tinged with the color of the Void. Her eyes matched in color, yet they felt as if they could pierce his very soul. This person’s body was mutated beyond his belief. 

Shades of Void purple covered the creature’s body. He thought the being was naked but it turned out it was coated with chitin-shell armor. It looked as if those thick plates were fused with its skin, with the way it was tightly wrapped around the limbs. Purple lines trailed down its body, pulsing with a demonic violet glow like a heartbeat (if it even had one). 

What frightened him the most was not the terrifying armor or the sharp claws. It was the second set of teeth that was layered on her face. They stemmed from her cheekbones, a serrated set that could tear into flesh in an instant. He was mortified, dropping the torch onto the salted dock. “Wh-What are you?” His voice quivering to show his fear, color draining from his face.

Kai’sa had seen this look before in many others. It was something she still had not gotten used to just yet. Her shoulders hunched and she tried to take a step forward. The void daughter opened her mouth to speak before being cut off by the patrol officer drawing his sword. “I—”  
  
“Don’t come near me, you monster!!” He called out, ready to attack if she took another step.  
  
The symbiote registered the weapon and this man’s stance as a threat. It growled in the back of Kai’sa’s mind, telling her to attack before the officer would have a chance to. Kai’sa swallowed hard, fighting back the urges that were being fed into her body. It had been days since she last fed. Her body understood that it was time to feed.  
  
_“Consume.”_ _  
_ _  
_ “Please. Not again.” She muttered to herself.  
  


_“Feed.”_ _  
_ _  
_ “I can’t keep doing this.”  
  
_“NOW!”_ _  
  
_

The urges were getting stronger, tearing her apart from the inside. She never wanted to hurt anybody, but this pain—this hunger was stronger than her. This prey before her was an easy one. Her symbiote knew this. One snap and she could feed to its heart's delight. This man’s life would be theirs to devour.

A glint moved in the corner of her vision, the moon casting light on sharp metal. It snapped her out of her internal debate. Her symbiote reacted on instinct, registering the threat that was the officer’s sword; her arm struck out, smacking the sword out of his hands and inadvertently cutting his arm with her claws. The sword clattered to the ground and the officer opened his mouth to scream—only to be muffled by a clawed hand. 

Kai’Sa was as still as a statue. She didn’t _care_ about him, she didn’t _care_ about the fact that he reeked of terrified fear. No, no—all she cared about was his arm, gushing out _fresh blood_. 

Her symbiote growled in her head, a primal sound that screeched of _hunger_ in her ears. Kai’Sa could feel her mouth salivating, her teeth beginning to _ache_ with the desire to feed. She wanted—no, she _needed_ to feed. 

With nothing more than a simple twitch of her hand, the officer’s life was snuffed out. Kai’sa unhinges her jaw, diving into the dead man’s flesh.  
  


* * *

The boat was ready to set sail. All she had to do was pull the rope back onto the boat. The Void Daughter did one last check for good measure and then plopped down to relax. As the winds carried her northbound, her mind began to wander. Rather, it journeyed to one specific memory. Kai’sa pulled her knees to her chest, curling into herself out of guilt. “Why did you make me do it?” Her voice quaking at the memory.  
  
_“Hungry.”_  
  
“That’s not an excuse!”  
  
The symbiote did not respond.  
  
The memory flashed again. The look in his eyes would haunt Kai’sa for the rest of her life. His fear was so palpable that she won’t ever forget it. “H-his screams. His face.” Kai’sa whole body began to shake with horror. “The light in his eyes is gone and it’s all your fault!”  
  
_“Our.”_ _  
_ _  
_ Her body felt cold with the symbiote’s single word. She looked down at her claws and realized something. These were not the hands of a human. “Y-you’re right.” Kai’sa looked over all of her features and could plainly see that there was not a trace of humanity left within her. “I’m a monster.”  
  
The rest of her journey was quiet. Neither she nor her symbiote talked during the trip to Ionia. Days—if not weeks passed before she saw land again. Her symbiote chirped with excitement at seeing something other than water for once.  
  
_“Finally!”_  
  
The hull of the sloop grazes against the shallow waters of the coast. The wood of the ship creaks from the rough docking, making Kai’Sa stumble a little as the boat grounds itself onto dry land. She winces from the cracking sound of wood, “Dammit!” Looks like she’ll have to find another boat if she needs it. With a defeated sigh, Kai’sa turned her attention to the land before her.  
  
The air surrounding her now was so crisp and full of magic. Everything in sight was covered in life. From the vibrant colors of the grass to the sprites that drifted through the air. “Trees… How I missed them.” The trees in Ionia were much different then the ones back in Shurima. If you could even find any. She walked up the nearest one, placing her palm on it’s bark.  
  
Kai’sa couldn’t believe how wonderful this place was. Yet, her excitement was cut short by the sounds of giggling. Her symbiote became on edge, telling her to hide. Swiftly, she ghosted off to a nearby bush. Kai’sa could hear whispers in the forest. She decided to sneak around and see where it’s source was. 

Within seconds, she was able to find where the voice was coming from. Kai’sa peeked out from the bush. Her eyes caught sight of a beautiful woman, and then registering a young man beside her as an afterthought.


	2. The Girl In The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai’Sa raised the tip of her claws against her cheek. Whisker marks… just like mine? 
> 
> Her symbiote honed in on the detail and immediately chirped, “Mate?” 
> 
> “What? No!” Kai’Sa sputtered from shock. Where did that come from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAI'SA!!!! 
> 
> the start of brat Ahri ;)  
> Gay at First Sight

There were two individuals in front of Kai’Sa. The first to catch her attention was the beautiful woman whose back was against the tree. Something about her was different. Kai’Sa had never seen ears and tail on a person before.   
  
Her raven hair looked so perfect under the sun’s rays. She felt a yearning in her chest, a sudden desire to touch to see if it was as soft as it looked; she was curious to know if this woman’s ears would twitch under her claws. The smile on her lips was so alluring, that Kai’Sa could hardly take her eyes off of her. The woman's tail swayed slowly behind her, successfully shifting her attention to the soft white fur. "What… are you?" Kai'Sa muttered under her breath. 

But what caught Kai’Sa’s attention the most were the whisker marks on the woman’s cheeks. They were black with a tinge of red, and contrasted against the lovely cream tone of her skin. 

Kai’Sa raised the tip of her claws against her cheek. _Whisker marks… just like mine?_

Her symbiote honed in on the detail and immediately chirped, “ _Mate?”_

“What? No!” Kai’Sa sputtered from shock. Where did _that_ come from? 

  
  
  


The young woman giggled, snapping the Void Daughter out of her head. Kai'Sa kept herself low and watched the two interact. She wanted to know more—needed to know more about her.   
  
The kitsune’s hand reached up to touch along the side of the man’s cheek. Her golden eyes, moving from his arms to his lips, examining him thoroughly. It was clear as day that she wanted something from this man, whether it was attention or something more, Kai’Sa was unsure. Her ears flickered with his 'oh so charming words' of baby and foxy. Something ugly churned in her stomach just from hearing those words. 

"Come on, baby." He said. "It's just the two of us out here." His fingers trailing along Ahri's arms. "Can't I get a little more than just this teasing?"

The kitsune moved her hand along to stop his touch. "You know I’m not that kind of girl." Her voice was so soft and alluring. It made Kai'Sa's chest tight just by hearing it.

The man however, just kept smiling down at the fox while she spoke. The way he looked at Ahri was like he had been mesmerized purely by her figure. "How about a kiss then?" He pleaded. 

Something sparked in the Gumiho's eyes—something Kai’Sa didn’t recognize. She reached up, her hand snaking up to the back of his neck. "A kiss, huh?" 

The feeling of pins and needles burned across her shoulders. Kai’Sa muffled a hiss as her symbiote tugged on its connection with her, trying to get her attention. “What? What is it?” 

  
  
  


_“Focus.”_

  
  
  


Her second skin started shifting and Kai’Sa knew well enough now that it was better to go along with the voidling’s instincts. Tendrils of her void armor crawled up the side of her face until it encompassed her entire head. Kai’Sa exhaled as the void helmet settled on her. She opened her eyes, pupils gleaming with a purple light reminiscent of the Void. Aided with her symbiote’s eyesight, Kai’Sa was now able to see what her human eyes could not detect. 

There was something coming from the woman’s hand… some kind of… aura? Kai’Sa’s second skin showed her the truth about the situation playing out in front of her. The voidling sensed danger and now she was on high alert. 

The kitsune was pulsing her aura into the man before her, heightening his lust and desire. As each second passed, his eyes grew dark with want while her eyes grew bright with hunger. “I’ll be sure to make this kiss last~” She breathed out before capturing his lips. 

Kai’Sa shifted from within her hiding spot. Embarrassment hit her and she turned away from the intimate action. Then a sharp tugging sensation flooded her body as her symbiote chirped insistently. She turned around and was shocked to see what was truly happening. 

The expression on the man’s face showed no signs of pain. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying himself quite a bit. Her symbiote showed differently; the man was dying—or rather, in the process of. His life essence was being drained from his soul. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa felt a sense of urgency well up inside her. The need to save this man was insistently nagging at her head—old habits die hard. She ghosted forward and zoomed right up to them. Kai’Sa’s arm darted out and yanked the man’s shoulder, throwing him to the ground where he laid unconscious. A noise of surprise rose from the woman but Kai’Sa stood steadfast as adrenaline coursed through her. 

Kai’Sa tensed as curious amber gold eyes settled on her. Those vertical slits unnerved her—they reminded her of a predator. Her symbiote was riled up in the presence of this woman and _that_ set off alarm bells in her head. 

“What are you doing?!” Kai’Sa asked. Her symbiote screamed of the danger in front of her, screamed at her to _attack, attack now!_ The voidling along her back shifted in agitation, roiling into hardened Void armor and getting ready for battle. She tried to fight its instincts but it was getting harder with each passing second. 

“ _Me?_ What are _you_ doing?” The woman retorted. Her eyes were glowing a bright golden color and the sight stopped Kai’Sa in her tracks. She felt the air leave her lungs as she became transfixed on that unearthly glow. It was mesmerizing. Kai’Sa shook her head— _what the hell?_

  
  
  


A snapping sound brought her out of her confusing thoughts. Kai’Sa focused on the woman… snapping her fingers in her face? 

“Uhh, _hello?_ I’m _talking_ to you.” The kitsune’s tone was sassy and frankly, quite annoyed, if her thumping tail said anything about that. Kai’Sa paused… why wasn’t she _afraid?_

Kai’Sa opened her mouth to reply but then a scream erupted from behind them. The two turned their heads to watch the man, now awake, jump to his feet and start running for his life. Well… that was one less thing to worry about. 

“Ugh— _great!_ I’ve been working on that one for _days!_ ” The kitsune rolled her eyes and huffed, her ears twitched as they stood to attention. Amber golden eyes slid up to meet Kai’Sa’s. “So how _exactly_ are you going to make up for letting my meal get away?” 

Kai’Sa was confused by how nonchalant the woman was, and even more by the turn of events. So it was only natural for her to reply with, “Wha—huh???” 

“My meal.” The fox stated, one fine eyebrow raised expectantly. “Was it not clear to you that I was feeding on that moron?” Her hand moved to rest upon her hip while her gaze stayed focused on Kai’Sa. “Dammit. I put up with his cheesy lines and terrible attitude only for some purple jerk to come out of _nowhere_ and ruin my day? _Unbelievable_!”   
  


  
Kai’Sa opened her mouth to try and explain herself and was cut off once again by the fox lady. This was getting annoying.   
  
“Save it.” She snapped quickly. Her eyes quickly began to scan along Kai’Sa’s figure, getting a good look at the beast before her. “What’s with the get up? You’re clearly not from Ionia or Noxus.”   
  


Kai’Sa’s second skin was shaking—either from terror or anxiety or agitation, she simply didn’t know. Her symbiote growled in her mind, telling her to attack, urging her to defend herself from the powerful being standing in front of her. Kai’Sa grit her teeth as she felt the emotional waves of her symbiote flood her own senses. It was… almost overwhelming; its feelings twisted her own, making her shoulders draw themselves upwards. Her arms slowly rose up in a defensive position as armored Void plates slid down her limbs to protect her body from… whatever was to happen next. 

Fear was the most prominent feeling she got from her symbiote and it set her nerves on edge. 

  
  
  


The young woman watched as Kai’Sa body language began to shift. With a deep breath to calm her own nerves, the kitsune relaxed. She could feel it; this woman before her was scared of her. Something she had experienced before in her younger years. The glow was long gone from her eyes—a gesture of peace—to show the Void Daughter that she was not a threat. “I’m Ahri.” She spoke in a much softer tone now. “Your name?”   
  
“...K-Kai’Sa.”   
  
“Kai’Sa.” Ahri repeated back to her, a charming smile coming to her face.   
  
Kai’Sa felt her symbiote rumbling and took a deep breath. She tried to calm herself, and her symbiote by extension. 

“Stop it. She’s not a threat… at least, not at the moment.” Kai’Sa spoke out loud. A decade in the Void was spent with nothing but the company of her symbiote and the screeching of the Void creatures. So the thought of someone else hearing her talk to her second skin never crossed her mind. Ahri blinked once before returning her curious stare on Kai’Sa. 

Her second skin rumbled along her back, it chirped almost in a grumpy tone. Her symbiote receded reluctantly, taking along its high-strung emotions with it. Kai’Sa let out a sigh of relief as her shoulders visibly lifted. 

  
  
  


Ahri couldn’t help but giggle at how weird this person was before her. “I sure hope that I’m not a threat to you.” Her tail lifted up with mild excitement, as her gaze shifted from Kai’Sa’s face to her arms and claws. A soft hum escaped her lips as one simple thought came to mind. “Tell me something, Kai.”  
  
Kai? Kai’Sa had never really had a nickname before, so she wasn’t quite sure what to think. “Uh… Yes?” Her tone gave away just how embarrassed she truly was.   
  
“How good are you at carrying things?”   
  
“...What?”   
  
Without wasting a breath between them, Ahri picked up her bag that lay neglected beside them and shoved it right into Kai’Sa’s claws. “You’re going to have to make up for ruining my dinner and this is the first step, got it?” The kitsune gives Kai’Sa a wink before turning to walk away.   
  
Kai’Sa was dumbfounded at the entire situation. She looked down at the sack in her claws then back up at the fox who was already several steps away. _Wait_ —Kai’Sa quickly tried to catch up to Ahri, following behind her. One single thought ran through her mind as they walked through the mystical forest together.   
  
_‘Why aren’t you afraid of me?’_


	3. Bath Time~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Ahri’s perfect brows raised upwards. “You’re _licking_ me…”
> 
> “No, I’m not…” Still muffled. Kai’Sa’s eyes darted down then back up to the kitsune. 
> 
> “First you take my dinner and now you want me as dinner? How rude.“

Kai’Sa followed along behind Ahri as the gumiho frolicked through the forest. She didn’t quite understand what was happening. One moment, Ahri was about to feast on some pathetic man and the next, she was making Kai’Sa carry her things like a servant. She was surprised at how quick this turn of events was.

They had been walking for over twenty minutes before Kai’Sa let out a heavy sigh. “Mind telling me just where we are headed, Ahri?” The woman huffed.

With a twitch of her ears, Ahri stopped in her tracks. “I suppose I should at least fill you in on my little secret.” She turned to face the Void Daughter. A smile was on her lips, the sight so pretty that it made Kai’Sa’s cheeks grow warm.

“Alright?” Kai’Sa said softly.

Ahri let out a hum of delight at just how agreeable Kai’Sa was being. “Just past the village, there is a small hot spring big enough for the both of us. Most importantly, it’s well hidden.” The kitsune took a step closer to Kai’Sa, tapping her nose playfully. “ _Somebody_ needs a bath~”

Kai’Sa blushed as embarrassment flooded her cheeks. There wasn’t exactly time to bathe in the Void. If you took even a second to stop, the Void would consume you whole. So, yeah—she didn’t exactly _bathe_ frequently as she should but it wasn’t her fault!

A couple more minutes passed and the two arrived at a tall gathering of thin twisted trees. Kai’Sa tried to look past the treeline but the Ionia trees were too tall for her. She craned her neck up to stare at the wonder as she trailed behind Ahri. Shurima had nothing like this. The gumiho slipped through the twisted trees naturally, something Kai’Sa had trouble doing due to it being her first time in the region.

The red and yellow visage of the grove encapsulated her vision; Kai’Sa followed behind Ahri closely lest she get lost in the beautiful forest. The trees soon gave way to smooth stone and the two found themselves at the base of a small mountain. Kai’Sa’s heightened senses picked up traces of heat and vapor in the air. Her symbiote chirped curiously.

“Ta-dah!” Ahri spread her arms wide as if presenting the place to her. The gumiho grinned at the wonder on Kai’Sa’s face. Satisfaction colored her tone, “Welcome to my hidden spot!”

Kai’Sa’s mouth dropped open a little as she looked on in awe. The tall Ionian trees surrounded the mountain base, giving them a natural private space. There was a small hot spring occupying the foot of the mountain, which was the source of the heat and humidity that Kai’Sa could sense.

Ahri stripped herself naked, a process that’s become natural to the gumiho given how quickly her clothes were shed. She slipped into the hot waters of the spring and turned to look at Kai’Sa. “Your turn! Strip off that get-up!” The kitsune exclaimed.

“What?!” Kai’Sa blushed at how forward Ahri was being.

“It’s bath time, silly!” Ahri giggled at the pink hue on Kai’Sa’s cheeks.

Kai’Sa was quiet and flustered. Her symbiote chirped, nudging her towards the hot water. Like her, its curiosity wanted to experience what Ahri called this ‘hot spring’. Slowly, Kai’Sa walked to the edge of the spring.

It was a natural ring of smooth boulders that surrounded the actual stone basin. Ahri comfortably rested in the clear waters, smiling gently as she waited for her new friend. Kai’Sa gulped, a little nervous in front of such a pretty woman—naked too! She dipped her foot in the water before taking a breath and walking in. She didn’t stop until her body was submerged, and only then did she slowly retract her Void armor. Her shoulder pods sank into the water of the spring.

Her symbiote purred at the relaxing sensation of being submerged in the hot water. Kai’Sa slowly relaxed; being naked without the protection of her armor was nerve-wracking. She can’t remember the last time she was this vulnerable.

“How’s the water?” Ahri purred as she dunked her tail under. The gumiho scooted a little closer to the Void Daughter, wanting to see more of her.

“F-fine. It’s… nice.” Kai’Sa blushed at how close Ahri was getting. Surely, it was the temperature of the hot spring… right?

Ahri hummed at Kai’Sa, looking over the redness on the woman’s face. “You know what else would be nice~?” Her voice slipped into a lower octave as her hand reached over to touch along Kai’Sa’s side.

“Uh…” Kai’sa felt her throat drying up, she didn’t know how to respond at all.

The kitsune giggled at Kai’Sa’s behavior. She could feel just how embarrassed she truly was. “You scrubbing my back while I find out about that little friend you were talking to earlier. ‘Kay?”

Kai’Sa looked down at Ahri, meeting her golden gaze. “Excuse me?” Many questions ran through her mind. What did Ahri mean? Did she figure out about her symbiote already? Should she be worried?

Ahri could feel Kai’s anxiety rising once again. “Is it a spirit?” The kitsune inched closer, wanting to know more.

“A… Spirit?”

“Hm…” Ahri’s brow furrowed at her response. It was clear that Kai’Sa had no idea what a spirit was. “Guess not. Then… what or who were you talking to before? Because you don’t exactly strike me as the crazy type.” She shrugged. “Shy, sure, but not crazy.”

Kai’Sa’s shoulders began to relax, dropping down from her previously guarded position. “It’s not a spirit. It’s more like…” She trailed off, not knowing exactly how to word her relationship with her symbiote.

“A pet?” Ahri chimed in, rather excitedly. Kai’Sa’s symbiote woke up from it’s hot spring induced coma to growl.

“What—no. It’s more like a… companion.” Kai’Sa slowly said. Her second skin stopped growling and replaced it with purrs. She took it as approval of the term by how her shoulder pods sank back into the water once more.

Ahri’s ear flickered in pure curiosity at the moving pods. She was a clever fox and was able to pick up on its emotions pretty quickly. “Does it have a name?” The gumiho asked, her tail lifting from the water.

Kai’sa brow lifted at the question. “A name?” She glanced down at the shoulder pods while they floated in peace. “I’ve never really thought about that before. My symbiote and I never really needed one during our travels together.”

“Symba!”

Both Kai’sa and the symbiote looked at her in surprise. “What..?”

“That’s their name now—Symba.” Ahri declared. She reached down, placing her hands on both sides of the right pod. “Do you like that? Little Symba?” She purred to Kai’s companion.

Kai’Sa’s symbiote jolted from the initial touch out of surprise. No one other than Kai’Sa had touched it—and even then, it was rare to her to need to touch her own second skin. The symbiote purred and vibrated under Ahri’s ministrations. It ate up the attention and affectionate pets like it was touch-starved—mainly because it was.

Kai’Sa sputtered but watched in awe as her symbiote practically melted into putty in Ahri’s hands. She had never seen her symbiote so affectionate before. “Symba.” Kai’sa said to her left pod. It lifted as if responding to the name, causing a smile to come to her face.

Ahri hummed in pure delight, giving a kiss to the top of the pod. “Glad we can agree on that.” She whispered to Symba. Her eyes then shot up to the taller woman and her smile shifted to a smirk. “Now for my payment~”

“P-payment?” Kai’Sa went pink in the face, really feeling the heat of the water now. “I don’t… have any money?” Ahri seemed to be able to keep Kai’Sa on her toes. Whether that was good or not, she was unsure.

“I’m not asking for money, Kai.” Her tail swayed back and forth quite slowly as she inched closer to Kai’Sa. “You owe me, remember?” Ahri’s tone was sultry and it pulled Kai’Sa in like a charm.

“I…” Her chest felt tight. She wasn’t sure how to respond to the woman before her. Kai’Sa leaned in, mimicking Ahri’s movements to come closer.

Ahri lifted up her hand, shoving a towel into the Void Daughter’s chest. “So you’re going to be washing my back as your payment!” The kitsune turned around, glancing over her shoulder to look at Kai’Sa expectedly.

Kai’Sa grabbed the towel, clutching it slightly at her chest. She blinked, not knowing how to respond. She slowly moved closer though, close enough to start scrubbing Ahri’s back. The gumiho sighed softly at the sensation… was that a purr coming from her?

Kai’Sa didn’t know what she was feeling; disappointment from that almost… _whatever_ that was? Did she want her to kiss her? Wait… why is she feeling like this in the first place? Confusion settled in her mind. Her hand scrubbed on autopilot while her brain took a dive into her newly awakened feelings.

Ahri let out a soft moan from the gentle sensation of being scrubbed. Her ears flattened against her head as she spoke. “You’re really good with your hands, Kai~” The kitsune’s breathy voice was just loud enough for Kai’Sa to hear.

Kai’Sa snapped out of her thoughts when Ahri let out that noise. She’ll have to come back to these feelings later… if she doesn’t pass out first. “Uhh… t-thank you.”

The gumiho ran her hand along the water, watching the ripples flow under her fingertips. “So tell me…” Ahri kept her breathy tone, knowing the effect that it had on Kai’Sa. “Does Symba go everywhere with you?” She asked, loving the feeling of Kai’Sa’s hands on her back. 

“Yes, pretty much. Symba is a part of me—they go where I go.” Kai’Sa’s eyes wandered down the smooth expanse of skin. Whoops. That was a mistake. Her cheeks went a little more red.

Ahri couldn’t help but smirk at her response. “They’re even there during sex? How dirty~” The kitsune giggled.

Kai’Sa felt a jolt of embarrassment shoot throughout her whole body at the question. She fumbled the towel and one of her sharp claws accidently cut into the kitsune’s back, making Ahri hiss. “Ah—Careful...”

Kai’Sa felt her breath hitch as she stared at the cut. It was deep enough to bleed but not deep enough to be of any lasting harm for the gumiho. Still—blood seeped out and Kai’Sa’s instincts shot through the roof.

Her eyes were transfixed on the blood trickling down Ahri’s back. Symba froze and Kai’Sa could feel her symbiote’s urges flaring up through her. Hunger pulsed through her veins— _when was the last time she fed?_

Kai’Sa felt her mouth salivating. The smell of blood was so enticing and her jaw couldn’t help but unhinge, her skin below her cheekbones separated and revealed her second set of teeth. Symba growled and whispered in her mind, “ _Feed_.”

The Void Daughter’s eyes dilated as hunger filled her senses. She began hissing lowly as her long tongue darted out. The sweet taste of Ahri’s blood bloomed in her mouth and Kai’Sa groaned against the gumiho’s warm skin; the taste was simply _intoxicating_ ~

Kai’Sa pressed closer against Ahri’s back, her mouth trailed up to the creamy shoulder. Her mouth unhinged and her fangs glinted in the steamy air. She wanted to bite down—no, she _needed to feed_. Her tongue licked the curve of Ahri’s shoulder and then she—

“Uh—Excuse me?” The gumiho said as she looked over her shoulder, her tone switching back to annoyed in an instant. “And just what do you think you are doing?”

The hungry fog that clouded Kai’sa’s mind seemed to fade away at just the sound of Ahri’s sharp voice. Kai’sa looked down at her tongue on Ahri’s back then back up to the kitsune’s face.

“Uhh… nothing.” Kai’Sa’s words were muffled—due to her tongue still licking up the blood.

One of Ahri’s perfect brows raised upwards. “You’re licking me…”

“No, I’m not…” Still muffled. Kai’Sa’s eyes darted down then back up to the kitsune.

“First you take my dinner and now you want me as dinner? How rude.“

Kai’Sa blinked as the hunger receded from her mind. She pulled back and straightened up, coughing as her second set of teeth hid itself again. “I am _so sorry_. I didn’t mean to do that. Sometimes it’s hard to control our instincts. I’m sorry, damn it—I didn’t want you to see me like this.” Kai’Sa’s face flushed with embarrassment as she rambled on.

Ahri turned around to face Kai’Sa. She could feel her anxiety and self-conscious roiling off of her. It was a bitter taste and Ahri decided she didn’t care for it—at all. She reached up and took the other’s claw that had scratched her back. Ahri looked over its features seeing that the tips were covered in the symbiote’s armor, forming her claws.

With a short hum, Ahri slipped her hand into Kai’Sa’s own. “It’s alright. I can tell that it was an accident.” Her fingers curled in to hold Kai’Sa’s claws gently.

Kai’Sa looked down at their intertwined fingers and felt an overwhelming sense of warm comfort embody her. This is the first time she’s had _any_ type of physical contact with another person—without it being violent.

She didn’t realize how long it’s been since someone held her claws.

Kai’Sa held Ahri’s hand tighter as emotions flooded her. The slits on the arch of her cheekbones parted, purple flames flared out the openings—a common occurrence whenever she was feeling particularly emotional.

Ahri giggled at the flares on Kai’Sa’s cheeks. “You really are a strange one, Kai’Sa.” She glanced down, looking at both of their hands together. It filled her heart to the brim at just the sight of it.

Kai’Sa continued staring at their connected hands. For the first time in a long time, she felt happy.

_I’m not alone._


End file.
